


Primeira noite

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de passarem pelo Chapéu Seletor, os alunos do primeiro ano vão para  salão comunal de suas Casas. É sua primeira noite em Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeira noite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos os personagem do universo de Harry Potter pertencem a JKR. Não estou ganhando dinheiro, só estou levando-os para brincarem. Eu costumava prometer que iria devolvê-los depois de terminar, mas não tenho certeza de que vou fazer isso. Eles parecem mais felizes comigo.  
> Betas: As lindas, talentosas e reconhecidas Ptyx e Ferporcel

Todos os outros estavam falando pelas costas dele. Ele sabia disso. Ainda assim, ele não queria falar com eles.

 

Ele ainda não acreditava que tinha deixado o Chapéu enrolá-lo daquele jeito.

 

– Potter?

 

Ele se virou, mas não havia ninguém no salão comunal.

 

– Está perdido, garoto?

 

Então ele se deu conta de que era um dos retratos falando com ele. Ele respondeu, intimidado:

 

– Não, senhor.

 

– Um Potter? Aqui em Slytherin? Quando o mundo enlouqueceu?

 

Os olhos verdes do garoto se arregalaram quando ele leu a plaqueta no quadro.

 

– Você é ele! Eu tenho o seu nome!

 

– Do que está falando?

 

– Papai me disse que eu tinha o nome de dois diretores, um de Slytherin, provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que ele já conheceu. Você é Severus Snape!

 

– E você é...

 

– Albus Severus Potter, senhor. Acabei de ser sorteado.

 

– Você é o filho de Harry Potter?

 

– Segundo filho. James é o mais velho.

 

– Claro que ele daria o nome de James ao seu primogênito – murmurou o quadro, com desprezo. – Mas o que ele estava pensando? Albus Severus?

 

– Ele me disse que o senhor era muito corajoso.

 

– Suponho que, vindo dele, isso seja um elogio. Gryffindors valorizam muito a coragem. Mas, se você está em Slytherin, você deve valorizar outras coisas.

 

– Suponho que esteja certo, senhor – disse o menino, amuado.

 

O quadro manteve os olhos na criança, que olhava para baixo.

 

– Eu me lembro de minha primeira noite em Slytherin. Os monitores nos receberam. Então eles começaram a vomitar uma bobajada sobre pureza de sangue. Eu tinha tanta ingenuidade e raiva. Acredito que hoje em dia isso seja passado.

 

– Sim, senhor. – Albus Severus olhou para o quadro. – Senhor, importa-se se conversarmos de vez em quando?

 

– Claro que não. Mas seria melhor se tentasse falar com seus colegas de Casa. Não sei como encaram Slytherins em sua casa, mas nem todos somos lordes das trevas em treinamento. Pode confiar nos seus companheiros de Casa. Eles apoiarão você e tomarão conta de você.

 

– Até mesmo Scorpius Malfoy?

 

– Fique longe do avô dele, e tudo vai dar certo.

 

– E pode me falar dos meus avós um outro dia? Papai disse que nunca os conheceu. Mas o senhor frequentou a escola com eles.

 

– Concordarei em lhe falar sobre sua avó. Fomos amigos. – Houve uma pausa. – Você tem os olhos dela.

 

– É o que a Vovó Weasley vive me dizendo.

 

– Você é um Weasley?

 

– Por parte de mãe.

 

– O mundo realmente chegou ao fim, garoto. O filho de um Potter e de uma Weasley em Slytherin. – O menino parecia prestes a chorar. – Tenho certeza de que eles terão muito orgulho de você.

 

– Acha mesmo, senhor?

 

– Você carrega dois nomes muito importantes. Mostre ser digno deles.

 

– Está bem, senhor.

 

– Melhor ir para a cama. Já passou do horário. Não vai querer perder pontos na sua primeira noite, como seu pai fazia, vai?

 

– Claro que não.

 

– E se jogar Quidditch, certifique-se de fazer Gryffindor comer poeira de Slytherin.

 

– Sim, senhor.

 

– Bom garoto.

 

– Boa noite, senhor.

 

– Boa noite, Albus Severus.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
